The Forever Train
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Kickthefire. Dan thinks he looks ridiculous with newspaper all over his face, and PJ tells him he's not. I don't own any of this except the writing.


"I look _ridiculous_" Dan whined, pouting as his face was covered in glue and newspaper. Phil giggled next to him, looking just as bad as Dan, since he was in the same situation. "Don't laugh!" Dan giggled, poking Phil's belly. "You look ridiculous too, you know."

"Come on guys!" PJ called, a slight authoritative tone top his voice that made Dan instantly shut up, and Phil giggle again. PJ could always boss Dan around, whenever he used that tone. If it was joking, Dan wouldn't, but as soon as PJ started to sound serious he'd become very submissive. It was just how their relationship worked. "This is for a video, remember? You're _supposed_ to look ridiculous" The Italian giggled, making Dan relax again as the authoritative tone vanished.

"See? You didn't deny it! You _do_ think I look ridiculous!" Dan whined, pouting again and crossing his arms over his chest as his forehead started getting glued. He felt like a child, getting his face painted or something. It just made him feel silly, even if it was for PJ's new video 'The Forever Train'. He'd have to play a newspaper, and he didn't believe himself to be that good of an actor anyway. Maybe if he'd gotten a better part, then he wouldn't feel so silly. Then again, there was a lot of people in the video, and some had much smaller parts than him. He just didn't feel appreciated by his boyfriend. Well, actually he _knew _he was appreciated. PJ made sure he knew every day, but still. They couldn't tell the fans, couldn't kiss in public. Everything was behind closed doors, and this video? Dan doesn't even talk to PJ's character, just Chris'. Sometimes he just felt like second fiddle to the guy, it was hard not to, really. He knew he shouldn't be so jealous of their close friendship, but he couldn't help it. He was always so possessive.

"Aw, baby." PJ cooed, smiling as he slid into Dan's lap and gave him a quick peck. "You do look ridiculous" He giggled. "But that's the point. Besides, I still think you're beautiful..." He whispered, making Dan blush underneath the newspaper as he leant in for a proper kiss, mumbling a quiet 'love you' against PJ's lips. "I love you, too, baby." PJ chuckled, only pulling away for a second before their lips were smashed back together again. Dan really loved these kisses. Pj just made him feel so good. He made his heart flutter and melt at the same time. PJ was a better kisser than all of his past girlfriends combined. There was just something about those soft lips, pink cheeks, adorable, light, curly hair, and the way his fingers slid up his back, then neck, and into his hair. All Dan could do was kiss back, hoping he was good enough for PJ, and curl his fingers into that beautiful hair of PJ's.

"Ugh, guuuys!" Phil groaned from next to them, making Dan giggle shyly as he took PJ's hand. "Enough with the mushy stuff, I don't want to sit here with this on my face all day, you know!" He whined, making Dan igle again as PJ smirked.

"What mushy stuff? You mean like... This?" He asked teasingly, instantly leaning forward and connecting their lips. Dan whimpered and quickly wound his free hand into PJ's hair as the Italian slid his tongue across his bottom lip. Dan whined slightly, opening his mouth, and finding it a little awkward with newspaper all over his face, but still enjoying it thoroughly. PJ glided their tongues together for a few moments, before he pulled away, making Dan whine as he tried to pull him back, like a child. "Maybe that wasn't mushy enough. Hmm? Should we try more Danny?" He asked teasingly, making Dan shake his head furiously as he pulled PJ back into the kiss.

"Okay, okay, guys! I get it!" Phil sighed in mock annoyance, though his smile gave away that he was fine with it, really. He always had been supportive of their relationship, so they always made jokes about it comfortably. Their relationship was rarely a serious matter with Phil, unless they were fighting. In which case, he'd give good advice. "You guys can kiss and stuff, but don't leave the filming for too long, otherwise we'll have to film again tomorrow, and this newspaper is uncomfortable." He whined, making Dan giggle shyly again as he let his hand fall from PJ's hair.

PJ chuckled softly and slid off Dan after giving him one last peck. The brunette sighed quietly, missing the warm feeling of PJ's body already and pouting as someone re-glued his forehead and started pasting newspaper onto it. "I should start filming, sorry baby" PJ sighed, making Dan sigh as well, and let the person ruin his face with newspaper. He wasn't really sad, he just hated parting from PJ for any reason. "Besides, I think if we kissed anymore, Phil'd have another fit"The Italian giggled, making Dan grin instantly as Phil got this iant offended look on his face.

"_Oi_!"

**So. I know you guys don't like Kickthefire that much, but I just went through a breakup and I dunno. This is all I can write at the moment cus Phan was kinda our thing :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed if you did read, and sorry that its so short.**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!  
**


End file.
